


I care

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on dialogue prompt, Dean is not getting along with Gabriel, First Kiss, I WAS TIRED, Love Confession, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, and the original just disappeared, at 1 in the morning, enjoy, so I had to write it again, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: -You didn't seriously...?-Yep.-You just..?-Yep.-Does that mean..?-My brother is going to kill me? Probably.





	I care

Sam has been in love with Gabriel after he came back but nevertheless he has never admitted it. He was too shy but also too scared of his brother's reaction. Dean and Gabriel didn't get along well if "well" is enough word. Archangel stayed only because Castiel asked him to. Everyday was pretty much the same. Saving people, hunting things... But that one particular day Sam will remember forever. It was a really long hunt so hunters and Castiel came back to their motel room with a huge need for sleep.  
-Wait..- Sam spoke.- Where is Gabriel?  
-Last time I saw him he was killing that witch.- Castiel responded.  
-Who cares.- Dean laid in bed.- He's a trickster, he can get away from every situation.  
-Yea... You're probably right..- Sam sighed without conviction.  
In the morning Gabriel was still gone. Younger hunter woke up early to take a warm shower. Suddenly he heard a door slam. Without thinking he pulled his jeans and came out of the bathroom. Standing there half naked he saw Gabriel laying in his bed with lollipop in his mouth.  
-Gabriel..- Sam gasped.- Where have you been?  
-Here and there..- Angel answered.- It's not like anyone cares.  
-You're ri...- Dean started but Sam cut him off.  
-I care.- moose said without thinking.  
-What?  
-I care.- he repeated.- I was worried something happened.  
-I...  
-No. I'm talking. I was worried because I care, and I care because I think I'm freaking in love with you.  
Without giving a chance to respond he approached Gabriel, took out his lollipop and connected their lips. After breaking the kiss Sam putted the candy in his own mouth and left. Outside he met Castiel.  
-What happened?- angel asked.  
-I'm screwed...  
It took him one look to realize what was going on.  
-You didn't seriously...?  
-Yep.  
-You just..?  
-Yep.  
-Does that mean..?  
-My brother is going to kill me? Probably.  
-It can't be that bad... Let's come back.  
After opening the door Sam realized that Gabriel was in the same surprise position and Dean was still sitting in his bed.  
-Are you mad?- Sam asked.  
-I'm happy you finally did it.- archangel responded.- But I think your brother is having a heart attack.  
Winchester just laughed. He finally confessed his feelings and that what only mattered.  
The end


End file.
